zenithacrossworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guradel
Guradel (グラデぅ, Gurade~u) is a recurring character of the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds. A player of Zenith: Across Worlds, he is known for his representing of Crane's Café in the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, and his consequential role in the Café Rivalry. With Wizard as his class, he is currently level 15. Appearance Standing at about the average height for his age, Guradel has dark red hair and eyes, the latter of which are described as "kind and soft". Observing his class, Wizard, he is most often seen in his wizard's hat, worn loosely and on the tip of his head. It is dark blue in color. Along with the hat, his usual outfit consists of blue pants, brown leather boots, and a t-shirt, the color of which he changes regularly. On occasion, he is seen in a dark red cloak, a warm clothing piece he wears during harsh weather. Background There is no known information about Guradel's background. Equipment and Abilities Weapons * Isidril (small, leaf-shaped knife) Abilities * Melee - Branded Iron * Dash - Marathon * Attack - Crawling Light/Central Fire * Defend - Centric Mend * Special - Freeze Ability Chronology Clash of the Shops Arc Presented as a rather incapable representative during the opening ceremony, he was "surprisingly" able to keep up with the other four Coalition members en route to the first objective. During the challenge, although he has a hard time moving through the crowd, he quickly and efficiently does so after Shadow shares her idea of moving over the people. Later, when she falls off one of the lampposts and is stabbed, he protects her and heals her with his ability; he carries her for a time after they leave the objective. As they arrive to the next objective, he shares a brief conversation with her where he brushes off her thanks she offers to him. In the second objective, he again aids them by alerting her and Winter to abilities that were headed in their directions. Finishing happily with the other Coalition members, they move on to the next challenge after hearing of the rule change. They all hide under a table together, and Guradel is assigned to look to their backs with Winter when they move forward through the crowd. In the fourth objective, he attempts to solve the riddle and brainstorms several ideas, but is ultimately unable to until Shadow tells him the meaning. On the way to the fifth objective, he shares in a playful argument with Winter about the Café Rivalry; he remains firmly on Crane's side though the dispute. In the fifth objective, he proceeds to the right-most door, which, revealing to be without an opponent, forces him to wait for another representative to come. Engaging Mika, he makes it out within the time he had set with his friends. Relationships Shadow A player Guardel befriended during the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, the two along with Winter, Blaze and Lane made up the event's Coalition. After the competition, they are often seen with one another when the main and side four are together. In chapter 20, for example, Guradel and Shadow were pitted against each other in the arena, both of whom had seemed to enjoy the experience until the duel was interrupted. It is implied that Guradel holds affection for her, often seen through his extreme attempts to heal or save her during the competition, even if the result would clearly be fruitless. Although his sadness was apparent when he would see Shadow and Lane together, he did not act angrily or display any hint of bad-natured jealousy. However despite these, it seems that Shadow has not noticed his affection yet. Quotes * "No problem... Just continue helping us out." * "No, the worst part is that we don't even know what's inside that thing." * "Sh*t, it wasn’t as bad as I thought... No... nowhere else, right...? He didn’t do anything else..." * "Shadow... you have to run. Let us take him..." * "You can’t even stand, can you? How are you supposed to help him?... I won’t be able to help unless I know you are out of danger!" * "A Maiyakami?... That's cheating!" * "Keep up your strength like that. Don't lose it." Trivia * He is represented by an orange color. * He is left-handed. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Male Category:CotS Representatives Category:The Coalition Category:Alive Category:Beta Tester Category:Zenith's Guardians